A spiral cutting tool is useful for creating strips of fruits or vegetables, such as potatoes, that are shaped in curls or spirals. Existing devices can be inconvenient to use, however, and lack the ability to readily reconfigure the cutting device for different widths of spiral-cut strips, or to use the device for grating as well as spiral cutting.